Off Air
by X-Men Evolution Fanfics
Summary: What do the Characters from X-Men: Evolution do when they're Off Air? Just a series of short stories that'll {hopefully} make you laugh :)
1. Chapter 1

Off Air

What do the Characters from X-Men: Evolution do when they're off air?

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

Authors Note: Just pointless little stories, that will hopefully make you laugh :)

Each instalment ends with a new rule that the Prof writes because of the prior incident.

Enjoy!

X X X

"Shh! Like, stop laughing!" Kitty glared at the others, even though she was holding back giggles.

"If someone finds us, we're dead!"

The group was huddled around Cerebro. Jean was using it.

"Hurry Jean!"

Jean didn't open her eyes. "I need to concentrate. He's extremely hard to find."

Everyone was quiet, or at least tried to be quiet. Jean had lost a bet to Kurt. They had bet on Logan's reaction if Kitty told him she was pregnant with Lances child.

Jean had believed that he would've reacted calmly and advised her to attend parenting classes.

She expected that Logan would react that way to her, so why would Kitty have it any different?

Kurt laughed and said that Logan would take off, hunt down Lance and make him regret ever _**speaking**_ to Kitty.

After testing their theories, the X-Men found themselves with a grinning Kurt, a sheepish Kitty, a pouting Jean and a petrified Lance.

Since Kurt won the bet, Jean owed him a favour. Kurt asked her to use Cerebro to find someone. She'd agreed after being promised that the adults would never find out.

Jean was focusing on finding one person in roughly seven billion. Hundreds of images were flying past her by the second. '_Where is he?'_

A beep came from Cerebro. Jean had found him! Jean stood up and removed the head gear.

"He's in the Ed Mirvish Theatre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He's in row G12. I believe they're watching 'The Lion King'."

She walked down the strip of metal towards the door.

"I believe my favour has been repaid. I'm no longer associated in any way to our bet, Kurt."

After the circular door closed behind the telepath, the X-Men minus Scott and Jean rushed forwards.

"Wow! She actually found him!"

"Ja! I can't believe zhis!"

"Well," Kitty said, regarding the image of a young man with brown hair, a striped red and white shirt and large eyeglasses.

"We like, found Waldo!"

X X X

**I. Do Not Use Cerebro to Play 'Where's Waldo.'**


	2. Chapter 2

Off Air

What do the Characters from X-Men: Evolution do when they're off air?

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

Authors Note: Just pointless little stories, that will hopefully make you laugh :)

Each instalment ends with a new rule that the Prof writes because of the prior incident.

Enjoy!

* * *

X X X

Bobby grinned mischievously. He'd decidedly had it with Rogue.

"Never again will she call me "Iceboy", "Freezy", "X-Runt"—"

"Yeah, we get it Bobby!" Amara scowled. "Just hurry up!"

Bobby and the other New Recruits silently made their way to Rogue's dorm room.

Bobby was carrying an empty tote bin that was nearly as tall as he was. Upon arriving at Rogue's door, Bobby quietly leaned the container against it.

He filled it with ice and motioned Amara forward.

The princess rubbed her hands together, then melted the ice into water.

The young mutants exchanged nods. They filed out of the hallway as silently as they had came.

Jamie made a duplicate just to be safe.

He was so glad that he'd finally been allowed to hang out with Bobby and the other newer mutants.

Jamie, the original, ran around the corner. His duplicate knocked on Rogue's door.

Jamie #1 quickly retracted Jamie #2. Then he got out of there as fast as he could.

Rogue grumbled and got out of bed. "This had bettah be important!" She yelled at the door.

She grumbled all the way to the door. The doorknob was surprisingly cold.

She turned the icy doorknob and pulled the door open.

In slow motion, Rogue registered the tote bin filled with water. She realized that it had been leaned against her door. And that it was falling into her room.

Still in slow motion, the water spilled out of the bin and onto her shirt, shorts and shoes. It splashed onto the floor all around her.

Right before the container touched the floor, Rogue heard herself scream

**"BOBBY!"**

X X X

In the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, Blob looked up at Lance from his spot on the couch.

"Did you hear that?"

Lance shrugged.

X X X

Back at the mansion, Bobby decided that it was time to take an unscheduled vacation to Australia.

Unfortunately, Bobby had only made it to the elevator when he was dragged into the kitchen.

_So this is how I die_. He thought briefly.

"Bobby Drake ah swear ah could kill ya right now!"

The iceman gulped.

"But," Rogue narrowed her eyes and grinned. "Ah won't. Ah'll have mah revenge Bobby. Watch yer back."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Rogue wait! Can't you just kill me?"

X X X

**II. Do NOT play a prank on Rogue.**


End file.
